cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ramikad Galaxywave/Rouge Republic
Seeing the almost immediate demise of the Clone Wars as a whole, I've planned to make a little Lego animation series. Please note that this will not be a continuation of The Clone Wars or is a part of it; this will only be fan-made "film" that will hopefully be successful (as in people actually like it). I mean sure, Lego's aren't the best thing to do this, but I'm not good at computer animation such as CGI and stuff like that. In other words, it's all I've got for now. This doesn't mean, "Oh, great... another young fool is making another Clone Wars series with toys". Rouge Republic is going to be like the Clone Wars, with action scenes and other things. What will this be about? (plot) Rouge Republic is going to be about a group of clone troopers, a company of them, that try to endure the Clone War era through many battles. Just like the Clone Wars series, this will be out of order so I'll try to announce how and when these individual parts sequence. Who are the main characters? Unfortunately, I made a HUGE rush into trying to get everything sorted out today. As a result, I only have two (2) names of the main clone troopers: Lieutenant Jev and Captain Edge. There will be a few characters from the Clone Wars series, such as Rex and Fives, but they won't be official main characters. I still have yet to decide on the enemies' names. The enemies will include as follows: Mandalorian warriors, Separatist commanders/generals, militia forces, ect. The clone company name, the remaining troopers' names (4 of them), the enemies' names, and the Jedi names are for anyone here to decide. How will we know what's new with this? To be quite honest, I don't really know. I hope to add in previews and sneak peak content to different seasons/episodes. To keep you guys informed, I'll try creating one page that may be edited until I can get set up and ready to roll. The voting system will be included on this page. What if we have sugestions? If you have suggestions, I recommend that you comment on here by either showing a visual representation of what you want to happen, which planet the "episode" takes place, or how a new character will look; or give a detailed discription on the subject. To do this and let me see that the comment is about a suggestion, begin the comment with the phrase "What if...". Thank you. When can we expect this to go up? Truthfully, I have no clue. As a result, I'll wait until I can get things sorted and begin the story. I'll keep you informed on this as it develops. Background info To keep you guys from getting confused, the first through third parts of this will be placed on the desert world of Tatooine. Jev and Edge are trying to stop a Separatist attack on their main HQ. They have just returned from Geonosis (the first battle) to recieve these orders. Together, they befriend each other and four (4) others. The first Clone War battle has worn everyone down, and they're all at mercy for rest. The group then is aware that the battle had many casualties on their side, which is why they were chose for this mission being that they were veterans of that battle. This what I have so far that isn't going to be flexible. Everything else, however, will be changed and suited based upon how others respond. Main suggestions/focuses *Please put the number of the question before your answer. Thanks. #Who should be the first company trooper to fall? #What names will the Jedi (one male), the clone company (title), the main enemies (2 Mandos, 3 bounty hunters (non-Mando), 1 Sep commander, and 1 Sep general), and the clone troopers (four) possess? #What planet after Tatooine should (enter name here) company be sent to? #When should the clone company encounter the Mandalorians and bounty hunters? #Should well-known Star Wars characters such as Anakin or Obi-Wan be included? #Other suggestions. Category:Blog posts